Morticia's Worst Fear
by jyvonne13
Summary: Gomez has taken the children out to the Murder Museum for the day and while Morticia is at home, she hears of a horrible accident. Are her worst fears confirmed? Are her dear husband and her children gone from her life forever?


**I've been way too into Gomez and Morticia as a ship lately. I just can't help it. The two of them are so perfect, it's no wonder I've shipped them for so long. The idea for this story came to me after watching an episode of Intervention and hearing of the horrible tragedy the woman in the episode experienced. This isn't exactly like that by any means but, not to give anything away before you start reading, I feel like, given Morticia's character throughout both the TV show and the movies as well as the comics, this would most definitely be her worst nightmare come true.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story. As always, leave a review. Do you think this would be Morticia's worst fear? Also, should I feed my deep seated desire to ship Gomez and Morticia and write more stories about them?**

Morticia's Worst Fear

Morticia stepped out of her scalding hot shower one morning. There was so much steam in the room that the mirror was completely fogged. After wiping it off with a towel, the woman that looked back at her had long, soaking wet, black hair that cascaded over her damp porcelain skin. She grabbed another towel and dried her body and her hair, then wrapped the towel around herself before exiting the bathroom.

Once she stepped into her dark bedroom, a smile touched her face at the sight of the snoring lump on the bed. She walked over and pulled back the covers to find her husband fast asleep and she giggled a bit. She and Gomez had a lot in common but one thing that was different between them was that Gomez was a very heavy sleeper.

She sat down on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair thoughtfully. He must have been very tired, despite how hard Gomez slept he didn't usually sleep this late. The fun they'd had that night, which included their favorite whips and chains, must have tired him out.

A few minutes later he started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning mon cher," Morticia said.

Despite still being half asleep, he of course reacted to her french. "Tish," he said sleepily as he sat up. As he kissed her fingers up her arm, he may as well have been still asleep and Morticia couldn't help but laugh until she was cut off by his lips on hers.

Her french worked magic on him, but the way he kissed her never failed to send her body reeling. Sure enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his arms but a few seconds later they pulled away.

"Good morning," he finally said.

"You must have been tired."

He smirked. "Well, giving you ten orgasms in one night takes a lot of energy."

She laughed again. "You're very good at it."

"You're really good too Tish," he said as he placed a kiss on her nose, her cheek, her neck. "You smell good."

"I just took a shower."

"You didn't wait for me?" he said with a pout.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she said with a shrug. "You look so peaceful. Were you dreaming about death and destruction?"

"All I remember is you and I were a Jack the Ripper type of murder team and we terrorized England, blew up some trains, and had a lot of sex."

That sounded super appealing. "No wonder you slept so late."

He ran his fingers across her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Any dream about you is perfect Tish. Although waking up is amazing too because I get to be with you." He placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "And kiss you."

She kissed him again. "I love you Gomez."

"I love you too Tish," he said against her lips.

They kissed again and again, becoming more passionate with each kiss. A few moments later she found herself going down until she was laying on her back, he was on top of her, and the two of them were getting more turned on by the second. Their tongues danced in their mouths are their body heat started to rise and moans filled the room.

She kept out a gasp as his fingers slipped into her. "Gomez…"

He smirked at the look on face and removed the black towel that she still wore. Her body was now exposed to him and she loved the way that he looked at her. The desire and our adoration he held for her was always evident on his face and she loved it.

She moaned his name again as he continued to finger her and kissed down her neck to her breasts. Hot nerves coursed through her body and her vagina was pulsing with the need for more than his fingers at this point.

However, she didn't need to say what she wanted. It was clear that he was overcome with desire for her as well. He took his fingers out of her and before she could think of anything else he was inside of her. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan at the explosion of warmth that consumed her and he proceeded to give it to her hard.

After making love, Morticia went downstairs to check on the rest of their family while Gomez remained in their bedroom to get dressed. Her body was still pulsing from the incredible sex they'd just had, she almost had a hard time walking. Her husband never failed to make her feel good and show her in every way that he could how much he really loved her.

Her thoughts about her husband were interrupted when she passed by the living room and Pubert started running to her crying. "Mommy! Mommy!"

She picked up the three year old full of concern. "What's wrong dear?" She looked at Wednesday sitting on the couch with a book and Pugsley sitting on the floor with his lizard Fang. "What's wrong with your brother?"

Pugsley didn't look up and just shrugged but Wednesday pointed to him. "Ask him."

Morticia narrowed her eyes. "Pugsley what did you do?"

"Fang ate my Dracula!" Pubert cried.

He had been given a Dracula toy a few weeks ago and it was his favorite thing in the world.

"Pugsley let Fang eat it," Wednesday said clearly reveling in the idea of getting Pugsley in trouble.

Morticia sighed. "Pugsley did Fang swallow it?"

"I don't know, probably."

"You need to get it back now," she said firmly.

Pugsley pried open Fang's mouth and pulled out the Dracula. Morticia put Pubert down and Pugsley handed it to him. Her youngest child seemed to be content now.

However Morticia was still looking at Pugsley with her arms crossed.

"What?" Pugsley said wondering why he was still in trouble.

"Apologize!"

"Oh." He turned to his brother. "Sorry."

Pubert stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to shove a knife into Dracula's forehead.

Morticia wanted to scold her son more but she decided to let it be over. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Lurch is making waffles," Wednesday said.

Just as she said it Lurch entered the room. "Breakfast."

"Thank you Lurch," Morticia said.

"Woo hoo!"

They looked out of the living room door and found Gomez sliding down the banister and landed in front of them.

"I want to do it!" Pugsley said.

"Me too!" Pubert said seeming to forget that he was mad at Pugsley.

"Breakfast first," Morticia said.

Soon after Gomez and the kids were preparing to leave. As the kids were putting on their shoes, Gomez say next to Morticia who was on the couch knitting.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Tish?"

She smiled and ran her fingers across his cheek affectionately. "You know I'd love to, but I need to take my painting to the gallery."

He placed a kiss on her hand. "It's the best painting you've ever done."

"Thank you darling."

The kids entered the room.

"Ready to go dad?" Wednesday asked.

"You bet," Gomez replied.

Pubert went over to Morticia and she picked him up to give him a hug and a kiss. He was the closest thing she had to a baby now and she tended to dote on him but Wednesday and Pugsley were also her joy and happiness. She loved each of her children so much and just looking at them filled her heart with happiness.

"Have fun at the murder museum," Morticia replied.

"I hear they have a new exhibit on torture methods," Pugsley said excitedly.

"Take some pictures for me," Morticia said. She gave Pubert another kiss then put him down, then stood up to hug and kiss Wednesday and Pugsley.

Then she turned to her husband. The two locked eyes and it was like a magnet drawing them together before they wrapped their arms around each other for sweet, passionate kisses.

"I love you so much cara mia," said as he placed his forehead on hers.

The love that she felt for him could never be put into words but it would have to do. "I love you too."

They have each other one last kiss before they parted. She walked her family to the door and waved goodbye as they got into the car and drove off.

After going to the art gallery Morticia went home and spent some time to herself. Gomez and the kids were still out, Fester was out of town for the week, Lurch was grocery shopping, and Mama was out to lunch with Morticia's mother. So she settled herself with some sketching and watching American Horror Story on TV in the living room.

The show cut to commercial and a news report came on.

"Horrible car accident on interstate 95," the newscaster said. "The fatal accident involved a truck driver and a black Mercedes."

Morticia looked up at the mention of the black Mercedes. Gomez had taken the Mercedes out that day. Her heart was beating fast with panic but she forced herself to calm down. Lots of people owned a black Mercedes. It didn't mean anything.

"Police are currently on the scene. They will not release names of those who were killed but the truck driver and a man and three children were killed in the accident…"

"What?!" Morticia exclaimed dropping everything in her hands. Now she was panicking. The accident took place on the road they would have had to take home but she told herself it still didn't mean anything.

She picked up the phone and dialed Gomez's number with shaking hands. "Come on Gomez, answer," she said growing more worried with each ring. It went to voicemail and she dropped the phone then collapsed to the floor in a scream of anguish.

This could _not_ be happening! Her husband, her sweet children, killed in a tragic accident! Her family was her life, her entire heart, what she lived for every single day, they couldn't be gone just like that!

After a moment she stood up and began pacing the room. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. The police had to be wrong or they were talking about someone else.

An idea occurred to her. She picked up the phone again and called Fester.

"Hello?"

"Fester, it's me." She sounded on the verge of another breakdown.

"Hey Morticia, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Gomez lately?"

"No, why?"

She resisted the urge to cry again. "He took the kids to the murder museum and...and I saw a report on the news that there was a terrible accident. I want to make sure they're okay."

"I'll try to give him a call. Don't you worry Morticia."

"Thanks."

The few minutes that she waited for Fester to call her back were the longest few minutes she had ever endured. The entire time she sat on the couch with her face in her hands sobbing at the mere thought that her family was dead. She tried to tell herself that she was wrong but the more time went on she wasn't so sure.

Finally the phone rang. It was Fester.

"Did you call him?" she asked desperately.

"I couldn't get through to him," Fester said.

Morticia sat back down slowly and let out a small sob as the gravity of what Fester was saying hit her.

"Morticia, they're fine. I'm sure there's a reason why Gomez isn't picking up the phone. Try calling them back in a few minutes and see if they answer."

"Okay," she said hardly above a whisper.

"Let me know what happens."

"Okay…"

"Bye."

As soon as Fester hung up she tried calling Gomez and got nothing. She texted him and didn't hear from him. The tv was repeating the report and showing air footage of a completely wrecked car and an overturned truck surrounded by ambulances. The Mercedes looked an awful lot like theirs.

She tried one more thing and called the police.

"How can I help you?"

"There's been an accident on I-95, can you tell me who was killed?"

"They haven't been identified yet."

"Are you sure? I think it's my husband and my kids, I need to be sure it's not them."

"What are their names?"

"Gomez, Pugsley, Wednesday, and Pubert Addams."

"Give me your phone number and I will let you know as soon as we find out."

"Thank you."

After hanging up Morticia didn't feel any better at all. In fact it seemed to be even more confirmation that her family had been cruelly ripped away from her and she didn't know what to do. At any moment she expected to get a call that they were all dead and she was terrified. For the next several hours she cried her heart out for her beloved husband and children.

The thought of never seeing her babies again was unbearable. All she had ever wanted in her life, from when she was a child, was to have children of her own. Having Pugsley, with his mischievous but incredibly intelligent and daring self was a dream come true. Wednesday who followed shortly after gave her the daughter she always wanted. The girl was her mini me through and through the the two were extremely close. And Pubert, her sweet baby, the apple of her eye, had captured her heart from the moment he was born.

And her husband! Her soul mate. The love of her life. The man she swore she would spend her entire life with, was gone just like that. She had loved him from the moment she met him, never had she felt so cared for, needed, and loved before she met him. The two of them had been through everything together and the idea of never being with him again was unacceptable. The thought of never waking up next to him, feeling his soft kisses, dancing with him, making love to him, and hearing him call her "querida" ever again left her screaming with sadness.

She couldn't go on like this. One thing was for sure, her family was her entire reason for life and she couldn't live without them. If they had to be taken from her so tragically she would no doubt join them.

So she went upstairs, until she was on the roof. Overlooking their graveyard and the forest in the back of their house, her heart pounded but she thought of the dead bodies of her husband and her beautiful children in that car and her heart wrenched. Had they felt any pain? Had they been afraid? Maybe now she would be able to ask them.

"What are you doing?!"

She turned around and saw Mama standing behind her.

"Mama…" Tears spilled out of her eyes again. She couldn't bring herself to say that her family was dead. Instead, she went over to her mother in law, collapsed into her arms, and cried.

"Morticia what's wrong? What happened?"

"They're dead Mama."

"Who is dead dear?"

"Gomez and the kids!"

Mama held her at arms length and looked at her seriously. "What?! How?!"

Morticia told her everything about what she had seen on the news and how she couldn't reach them and what the police office had said.

Mama looked shocked. "Oh my...but you don't know for sure it's them."

"How would it not be them?!"

"Well they didn't tell you for sure it was them. And you can't go launching yourself off the roof until you're sure. Come back inside dear."

Morticia reluctantly followed her inside and sat back on the couch while Mama brought her some tea then went through the same process Morticia had of calling Gomez who still didn't answer, Fester who was also starting to get worried, and the police who had no new information.

Afterwards Mama sat on the couch with Morticia who sobbed into her shoulder.

"They should have been home hours ago," Morticia cried. "It looked like such a terrible accident. My sweet babies, my husband…"

"I know dear, I know…"

"Tish, what's wrong?"

Morticia thought she was hearing things. But when she looked up, her husband was standing in the doorway looking extremely worried. She felt as though her heart would leap out of her chest. She jumped off the couch and ran to him as fast as she could, jumped into his arms, and kissed him as hard as she could. Then she buried her face in his shoulder and a whole new round of tears followed.

Gomez looked back and forth from her to Mama who was still on the couch dabbing her eyes. "Cara mia, what's going on?"

Wednesday appeared next to them. "Mom, why are you crying."

"I-I thought all of you were…dead," Morticia managed to say through her tears.

"Why?" Pugsley asked.

Gomez led her over to the couch and they sat down together. She gave him another kiss and he wiped her tears. Pubert appeared at her feet and she picked him up and held him close to her.

She felt so relieved it was as though a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Gomez was by her side with his arms around her looking at her as lovingly as he always did and her children were here with smiles and reassurance for her. As long as she had all of them she knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
